The Other Cullen
by JessicaWolf93
Summary: After Edward left bella in the woods, Bella was left to heal with Jacob. But after he Imprints and leaves her, Bella runs from La Push and finds herself in the clearing. She was then found by the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and their gaurd: Felix, Jane and Demitri. They took her back to Italy where she soon becomes Princess of Vampires. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1: The Change

The Other Cullen

**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction! This is a little story I thought of and decided to write. It is a Bellax Jasper Story. Edward and Alice are really supposed to be together. Please no flames! COUPLES: BxJas\, CxEs, EmxR, and AxEd**

** Summery: After Edward left bella in the woods, Bella was left to heal with Jacob. But after he Imprints and leaves her, Bella runs from La Push and finds herself in the clearing. She was then found by the Volturi. Aro, Marcus, Caius, and their gaurd: Felix, Jane and Demitri. They took her back to Italy where she soon becomes Princess of Vampires.**

******Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight. I just get to use the characters to my advantage :]**

Chapter One: The change**  
**

(Bella's POV)

"You...Don't...Want me...?" I asked, disbelief ringing with my words.

"No." He snapped coldly. With that he left. Out of my life forever... Or so I thought...

(4 months later)

After Edward left me in the woods behind my house I just laid there on the ground, clutching my chest as a huge hole rested where my heart belonged. It hurt that he is gone. I felt so empty and alone. After what seemed like an eternity before I was lifted off the ground and was wrapped by warmth. It was more like heat. Then I was moving I didn't know what was going on, the only thing I could say was _'He's gone..' _over and over again. The next thing I noticed I was at home.

Sighing softly under my breath, I heard my dad and some others talking as they stood around the couch were I lay. I laid on the couch for two days unable to move. I would often wake up screaming from the dreams that haunted me.

Months went by and all I did was mope around. One day Dad got furious. "Bella, Ive had it with you and your moping.. I'm sending you home to your mother."

I blinked at him from my bowl of cereal. "What?" I asked stunned. "You heard be Bella. You are going to Jacksonville." I was suddenly Furious with him.

"No! I don't want to leave!" I snapped at him, rising from my seat.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice!" Charlie scolded me.

I frowned and took my bowl to the sink, I think went to the door and I heard Charlie come up behind me. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked his tone slightly annoyed.

"To see Jake." I snapped at him before slamming the door and headed to my truck. I drove down to La Push and stopped at Jake's.

A few weeks past after the whole argument with Charlie. I spent a lot of time with Jake but I soon noticed something about Jake was seeming off. He stopped calling and was always around Sam and his flunkies. I sighed softly and drove to La Push to see what was going on. Once in La Push I stopped and noticed Jake, Sam and the other boys. I blinked a few times, who was that girl hanging on Jake. I turned the truck around and sped off towards my house.

When I got there I noticed Jake standing on my front porch._ 'how'd he get here so fast?' _I mused parking the truck in the driveway and got out. "What are you doing here Jake?" I asked as I walked past him towards my front door.

"We need to talk, Bella." He murmured and I could tell something was up. Sighing I looked at him.

"About what?" I asked, my gaze on his. He seemed hesitant before he spoke. "I can't see you anymore." His eyes were hard and emotionless as he spoke to me.

"You're not serious..." I murmured softly, my facial expression was hurt and I could see that it hurt him slightly.

"I'm serious, Bella." Jake told me before he turned and left.

I couldn't belive it. First Ed-_HIM_ and now Jacob...? Why is everything falling apart? I didn't want to be here anymore, So I ran. I ran until my legs couldn't move anymore. I noticed where I was. The clearing. Clutching my chest, I felt to my knees and screamed to the sky.

"Why!? Why doesn't anyone want me!?" I sobbed softly before I heard someone from behind me speak.

"But we want you, my dear." I turned to see who it was.

I stiffled a gasp, The ones from the painting in Carlisle's office: The Volturi. Aro, Marcus, Caius and their guard. Caius was the one to speak. He held his hand out to me.

"Come child." He spoke. Rising to my feet I took his hand in mine and smiled. I knew everything would get better from now on.

**A/N: Well, That's it for chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review it and I'll be sure to update as much as possible!**

**- xox Jess.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely Reviews! Keep them coming!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own this story! :]**

Chapter Two: The Cullens

(Bella POV)

Two years later: I was a vampire and the lead of the Guard. My dad, new dad was Caius. He was the one who changed me when we got to Italy. I loved my dad. I sat in my room when a knock on the door sounded. "Bella, your father requests to see you in the throne room." I heard Demitri call from the other side.

"Alright, Demmy. I'll be there in a few." I called out still sitting on my bed.

The next thing I knew the door was flung open and I was swept up onto Demitri's shoulders. I giggled and punched his back before speaking. "Demmy! Put me down!" I giggled at him and he just grinned.

"Naw, You father wants to see you now." He said. Demitri and I are real close. I love him and he loves me but that's just a brother/sister type of love. Since my change Demitri had always been by my side. We entered the throne room and Demitri put me down.

Once on my feet I was at my father and uncle's side. I leaned over and kissed my uncles on the cheek before I moved over to my father and kissed him on the cheek before I sat down infront of him. He began playing with my hair and I sighed softly he knew what I liked.

"So, what did you want to see me, Daddy?" I asked. He cleared his throat but continued to play with my hair.

"Yes. I have something to tell you just please don't get mad, dear." My father spoke, his voice laced with worry. I turned a bit and looked at him.

"What is it father?" I asked, my brows furrowing.

Clearing his throat, my father looked at me and spoke. "Bella, The Cullens are here..." I blinked a few times. "W-What..?" I was begining to shake with rage. The Cullens..? Here? _'NO!'_ I snarled in my head.

_'They would not come here and ruin everything!'_ I rose to my feet shaking with rage as I heard the Cullens talking with Felix and Alec as they made their way to the throne room.

I clenched my fists tightly and snarled lowly. I didn't feel Demitri get behind me until I was swooped up into his arms and held against him. My chest was pressed to his as he held me close. I buried my head into Demitri's neck and gritted my teeth still snarling.

The Cullens then entered the throne room. Upon hearing my snarling they all stopped and glanced towards me. I snarled and bit onto Demitri's neck and he just hissed slightly in pain. My growling only rose in sound as I heard some of their thoughts.

_What the hell is with that girl? Why did she just bite Demitri? Is she snarling like that for a reason or is she just some nut case?_ - Edward.

That did it. I snarled deeply and bit down before I let go and was ontop of Edward, snarling in his face. "Is that what I am Edward? A nut case!?" I snapped at his face. He froze upon seeing me and stared like he'd seen a ghost. Alice shrieked and said something about getting off her_ 'mate'_ I snorted at her whining.

"Bella?" He asked, I didn't respond I just snarled and snapped at his face once more before I lifted him off the floor and sent him flying across the throne room. Once I did that I was once again infront of him, holding him by the throat.

"What is it _Edward_?" I sneered his name, my voice laced with venom. Alice screamed at me, eyes full of rage as she crouched ready to attack.

All the other Cullen's stood in shock except for Jasper who had just snarled and couched at Alice. "If you even dare try and hurt _my_ Bella, I will rip you apart limb by limb." Jasper snarled, The Major coming out to play. Alice had blinked a few times before she looked from Jasper to me before she snarled at Jasper.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? She just attacked your_ brother _and _my_ mate!" Alice all but screeched. Jasper snorted and snarled. "Edward may be _your_ mate, but Bella is _my_ mate so I would care less about my _brother_ being hurt." Jasper sneered.

I chuckled softly and looked to Jasper. "Oh really? You would do that Jasper?" I asked knowing I read his thoughts about him killing Alice if she hurt me.

I tossed Edward to the side and made my way over towards Jasper. Alice had dashed her way over to Edward to where he landed after I threw him. Jasper straightened up and I smirked as I made my way over towards him. Once I was within arms reach I placed my right hand against Jasper's cheek and smiled before his lips met mine.

As our lips touched, my body tingled. Like everything was a livewire. I liked it. Locking my arms around his neck I deepened the kiss. Jasper groaned lightly and pulled me to him, his tongue running along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Smirking, I parted my lips allowing access he wished for.

Our tongues battled for dominance he won, all because I let him. Before anything else happened we broke apart from my father clearing his throat. "Bella, dear. I do believe it is time to show the Cullen's to their rooms." My father stated, his crimson gaze scanning over the Cullen's and their shocked faced.

I nodded and giggled. "Yeah. You're right, Daddy." I grinned at him and smiled at Jasper, grabbing his hand before turning to the Cullens.

"Follow me." I said with that I turned headed out of the throne room with the Cullens right behind me.

Alice and Edward stayed far behind the others. Alice was glaring at me and Edward kept his head down. Good. He should feel the way he does.

Leaving me for the bitch, Alice. I snorted gently under my breath so low the vampires couldn't hear and I squeezed Jaspers hand who in turn squeezed mine right back. I leaned agaisnt him before I stopped.

Turning to the right I looked back at Carlilse and Esme. "This is your room." Letting them go in and look around I looked to Rose and Emmett, pointing to the door across from Carlilse and Esme's.

"That's yours." I then looked to Alice and Edward.

"Your room is next to Rose and Emmett's." I said then looked at Jasper. "Your room is my room."

Alice snarled gently at me and I turned on her with a feirce glare and a snarl of my own. "Fuck off, Alice." I sneered before I began walking down the hall, Jasper following right behind me.

**A/N: That's it for the second chapter! Whoot! What did you guys think? Review if you want more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3: Princess of Vampires

**A/N: Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! Well here is chapter three! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... :( but I do own this story!**

Chapter Three: The Princess Of Vampires

(Bella POV)

I sat on my bed next to Jasper. We have been in my room since I showed the Cullen's to their room. I leaned into Jasper's side as he slipped an arm around my shoulders. For some reason this all felt right. I had never felt anything like this for Edward. With Jasper I felt a slight pull tugging at my soul everytime he was away. When he was closer to me the pull was stronger. I would have to ask Uncle Marcus about it. Until then I'll just enjoy staying near Jasper.

"What is it?" He asked me, he could sence something was up with me. Ah! Right, empath duh! I thought to myself before I smiled up at him.

"It's nothing really." I said softly, glancing into the golden depths of his gaze.

I could just stare into his eyes for an enternity. Well, I actually could do that since I was a vampire and he was my mate. I loved Jasper so much.

I think it's kinda funny. I was with Edward as a human and when he left me I was utterly broken since then I've been with the Volturi and now I have my mate.

Nothing could go wrong now. I hadn't noticed I was leaning towards Jasper, our lips only inches apart, until a knock sounded at my door.

Pulling back with a sigh I looked towards the door and called. "Yes?" On the other side of the door a voice called.

"Bella, Your father and Uncles would like to see you in the throne room." Demitri called from the other side of the door.

"Alright. I'll go see what they want." I stood up and moved to the door and opened it.

"Demmy. Would you mind hanging out with Jasper until I get back?" I asked, hoping he would for I didn't want Jasper waiting for me alone.

"Sure thing, Bella." Demitri said with a smile. I hugged him tightly with a squeal.

"Thank you!" Nodding he hugged me back.

"Anytime." He said before letting me go. I turned and kissed Jasper deeply before pulling away. "I'll be back soon." With that, I left the two boys alone and went to see what my father and uncles wished.

Once at the throne room I walked in slowly and noticed my father and unlces have added another chair. It sat in between my father and uncle Aro. I furrowed a brow before I moved to kiss my uncles and father on the cheek.

"You wished to see me, Uncles, father?" I asked, looking over their expressions.

They all looked excited in their own weird way. "Ah, yes." Aro said cheerfully before looking to my father. "Well, Bella. We asked you here so we could talk to you." My father said with a smile.

"Yes? What is it Daddy?" I asked sweetly, silently awaiting his reply.

"We; your uncles and I have asked you here to tell you about the ball." I blinked and tilted my head slightly.

"A ball?" I asked slightly confused.

"Yes, A ball to introduce you as Princess of Vampires, and introduce you and your mate to the vampires as their new rulers... If you want that." My father stated, his crimson gaze on my expression.

_ 'Me and Jasper... Rulers of vampires...?'_ I thought about it for a moment then smiled brightly.

"I'd love it." I said and watched my father and uncles expression light up.

"Excellent!" Aro stated with a clap.

"Alright then, you may return back to your mate."

My father said calmly. With a nod, I kissed his and my uncles' cheek before dashing from the throne room.

On my way back towards my room I caught sight of Edward in the hall. He looked to me and I stopped. I stiffened a bit as he moved towards me. Growling lowly I watched him, he lifted his hands, palms forwards.

"I just want to talk." He stated calmly, his golden gaze locked on my own.

"There is nothing to talk about, Edward." I sneered, my upper lip curling back from over my teeth.

Edward sighed and spoke yet again. "Then will you please listen to me?" He pleaded with me and I sighed.

"Fine. Talk." I folded my arms across my chest and waited for him to talk.

"I'm sorry I left you in the woods that night, Bella." He said, his gaze showing the hurt and I knew he meant it but it still didn't change anything.

Snorting, I spoke. "Sorry? _Sorry!?_" I screeched.

"You don't even know what that word means, do you!?" I snarled, causing him to flinch.

"You left me in the fucking _WOODS!_" I snarled yet again.

"You left me broken. I thought Life wasn't worth living." I told him.

"After you, I found comfort in my friend Jacob, but then he left me too." I clenched my fists, my nails biting into my palms.

"Then after that I ran. Ran as far as my legs could carry me. Do you know where they took me?" I asked, my gaze hard as I waited for an answer. "I don't know.." He mumbled his head down a bit.

"They took me to the clearing. _OUR_ clearing." I spat the word 'our' and watched his expression. "I felt like I was going to fall apart by being there. Then my father, unlces, Demitri and Felix found me in the clearing and they took me back to Italy with them. Ever since then I've been happy. Now I'm even more happy for my true mate, Jasper is now with me." I told him.

At the mention of my true mate his face saddened a bit. I knew he wished I was his true mate but sadly I wasn't.

To be honest, I'm glad Edward wasn't my true mate.

"Now, I must be getting back to Jasper." I told him and went to move past him.

As I past, he reached out and grapped my arm. As I went to turn around and smack him, his lips crashed down onto mine forcefully.

**A/N: Uh-oh, cliffy! What will Bella do? What is Edward thinking? Want to know what happens? Review and I'll show you! Until then!**

**- xox Jess**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball

Chapter Four: The Ball

**A/N: Again, Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming if you want to see more chapters! Lemon in this chapter! You have been warned! I think I'm just going to keep this in Bella's POV so I think I should stop putting "Bella POV" right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I blinked, shocked. He's kissing me! 'He has some nerve!' I snarled in my head before I snarled out loud and pushed him away, sending him stumbling backwards. Crouching, I snarled; baring my teeth at him.

"You had no fucking right doing that!" I hissed, venom filling my mouth as I snarled at him.

Edward held his hands up, eyes wide. If he were human he would have pissed his pants I'm sure of it. He was scared and he had every right to be.

"Bella, Let me explain!" He rushed out, eyes still wide.

"You better start talking!" I snarled at him, crouched and ready.

By this time, my father, uncles, Jasper, Demitri, the Cullen's and the rest of the guard were in the hallway.

"I did that because I still love you, Bella. I always have. It hurt me when I left you." He pleaded.

I just scoffed and snarled. "Oh PLEASE! You don't love me! If you didn't you wouldn't have left me!" I hissed, truely pissed.

_ 'He _loved_ me? Pfft, right.'_ I hissed in my head.

"I don't believe you." I sneered.

"How can you even say that? I mean once I believed you did but that all changed when you left me. Now, I have Jasper and you can just leave." Edwards blinked a few times before speaking again.

"But, Bella-" I cut him off.

"No! I said Leave!" I all but screeched, the walls trembling under my rage.

I was so close to jumping him and ripping him apart. Edward just stood there before he snarled lowly.

"I'm not going to lose you again, Bella." He didn't have time to react before I lunged at him with a snarl and knocked him right into the wall.

"I. Said. _Leave!_" I all but shrieked.

I didn't want him here. I picked him up by the throat and turned to Felix and Demitri

"Remove him from the palace... Before I tear him apart." I was so furious, I was trembling so bad you'd think I was a werewolf going to shift.

Felix and Demitri did as I said in such a hurry I would have laughed if I wasn't so pissed.

I didn't calm down until Jasper came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips against my ear. Sighing. I relaxed finally and looked to the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. Esme came up to me and she hugged me tightly.

"It's alright." She said with a smile and took a step back. Carlisle just smirked at me.

"He deserved it." He said and I just laughed.

Rose and Emmett stood still in shock and I looked at them and laugh again. "What?" I asked, rasing a brow.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Emmett stated, with that booming laugh of his.

Shaking my head I looked over at Alice who wasn't glaring at me or anything she was just laughing.

"What's so damn funny, Alice?" I asked, trying not to sneer at her. I was still pissed as hell at her.

"Oh, you just did me a major favor, Bella." She said with a grin before I could ask what she was talking about my father spoke up.

"Alright, alright. We need to start getting everything set up. The ball starts in three hours." With that he and my uncles left to get everything together with the guards help.

Grabbing Jasper's hand I led him back to our room.

Once we were in our room I shut the door and locked my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and passionately. He kissed me back with such passion my knees would have gone out if I were human.

Lifting me into his arms easily, Jasper made his way over to the bed. Laying me down gently upon the bed; he finally broke the kiss staring down at me before he kissed me yet again. Slowly, he trailed the kisses down my throat, nipping gently where my pulse point would have been.

I shivered at his light kisses. He slowly trailed his hands up and removed my shirt and bra quickly. Locking his lips around my left nipple I gasped lightly as he rolled his tongue around it. His other hand messaged my right breast and I arched my back into his touch, my fingers tangling into his golden curls.

He growled lustfully as he continued rolling his tongue over my nipple. He then lightly pinched my right nipple between his thumb and fore finger. I groaned softly and arched my back more. I loved the way he could turn me on and keep me turned on. He had too much clothes on for my taste.

Pulling his shirt off, I trailed my hands down his chest towards his jeans. Fumbling with the button I grinned at him. He stopped playing with my breasts and began removing my own jeans and panties. Smirking a bit, I watched his reaction. Jasper looked up at me with a grin and I knew if I were human I would be blushing.

He removed his jeans before he moved to open my thighs. I watched him as he moved his head towards my pussy. I was so wet for him it wasn't even funny. Jasper smiled seductively at me and he slid his tongue slowly along my pussy lips.

I gasped softly then moaned as he trailed his tongue around my clit. He knew how to use that tongue of his. It felt wonderful, and honestly; I would let him do that all day but right now I didn't need that.

"Jasper..." I moaned lightly, almost whimpering.

"Yes, darlin'?" He said as he looked up from my core.

"I need you inside me... Now." I groaned a bit, aching to feel his rock hard cock filling me completely.

He just smirked and moved so he could lean over me. I pulled him down and I kissed him deeply, moving my legs to wrap them around his waist. The next thing I knew he was sliding his dick inside my tight, hot, wet pussy.

I moaned at the feel of him filling me completely. It felt so good all I could do was moan. Lifting up, Jasper grapped my hips and began slowly thrusting in and out of me.

Gripping his shoulders, I moved my hips with his, tilting my head back I moaned in pleasure. He grunted softly, as he began slamming in and out of my wet pussy. He kissed me deeply before pulling back.

"I love you." He murmured softly and I smiled kissing him back.

"I love you too, Jasper." I gripped his shoulders a bit more, my release slowly rising to it's climax. I could also tell he was close, for he was begining to ram in and out of my pussy. I moved my hips with his more, my head tossed back, lips parted in pleasure.

"I'm...Close...Jasper!" I panted, my nails gripping tightly into Jasper's shoulder. He grunted still moving in and out of me.

"Me..Too." He moved one of his hands from my hips and moved it between us, messaging my clit with his thumb.

I gasped and moaned at the sensation he gave me.

"Cum for me..." He whispered in my ear, nipping lightly at my earlobe.

That sent me over the edge. I came screaming his name, my pussy clamping tightly around his cock.

That sent him over the edge as well. He came hard, sinking his teeth into my neck marking me as his. When he did that it made me cum again. We lay still together, smiles on our faces.

"That...was...wow." I said panting, with a small chuckle. Jasper tightened his arms around me and kissed the mark he left on me during out love making, causing me to shiver.

"Yes, yes it was." He murmured agaisnt the mark. A knock at the door caused us to jump a bit for we were too caught up in each other.

"Yes?" I called, looking at the door from Jasper's embrace.

"Bella, you and Jasper have to hurry and get ready. The ball starts in about fourty five minutes!" Heidi called from the other side of the door.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath.

"Alright. Give us a second." I said and kissed Jasper softly before he slowly eased his way out of me before he sat up and got dressed before I got re-dressed and opened the door. Heidi grinned and walked into the room and pushed Jasper out.

"Okay, go find Felix and Demitri and get dressed there. I have to get Bella ready." Jasper frowned a bit but agreed. I kissed him softly before he left.

"Now," Heidi smiled. "Lets get you ready." I took a unneeded shower and washed my hair.

Once out Heidi did my hair and styled it into a graceful bun with ringlets framing my face. The dress I wore was a midnight blue floor lenght ball gown that had no sleves. There is a mesh shawl that goes around my shoulders.

My shoes are a silver stiletto with five inch heels. If I were human I wouldn't be able to walk in them. Once ready, I looked at the clock and smiled. It was time for the ball. Heidi, Rose, Esme, and Alice- Yes Alice; have a dress that match mine.

Heidi's is a light gold color with silver heels. Rose's a blood red, with silver heels as well. Esme's dress is a deep purple with heels that match mine. Alice's is a light pink with silver eight inch heels. How she could walk in those I will never know.

We girls made our way towards the throne room, where all the vampires have gathered. Heidi put a cloak around my shoulders and I pulled the hood up before they girls walked out into the throne room. Every vampire began talking.

I tried to listen but failed as Jasper stood next to me, whispering into my ear.

"Alright, may I have your attention?" Aro said cheerfully.

The crowd grew quiet and I heard my father clear his throat.

"The reason we have brought you all here is for two reasons." My father said before the doors began to open slowly.

"The two reasons are;" My father paused before he finished "My daughter, Isabella Marie Volturi; Princess of Vampires and her mate, Jasper Cullen." Once that was out of my father's mouth I made my way into the throne room with Jasper at my side.

As we entered the room everyone stayed silent and watched as I made my way to my throne as I stood before everyone I let my hood fall; causing everyone in the room except for the Cullens and the guard to gasp. I smiled at everyone's reaction and I bowed a bit before I spoke.

"Thank you father. Now, let the ball begin." As that was said I kissed Jasper softly on the cheek before sitting down. The vampires began talking to each other and I decided to get up and mingle. First I stopped and talked to the Romanians.

"Stefan, Vladimir. How are you?" I asked the two brothers.

"Ah, Lady Bella. Stunning as usual." Stefan said with a small grin as he lifted my hand to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. I smirked a bit at this.

"We are fine, thank you for asking." Vladimir stated as he gave a mock glare at his brother.

"That's good." I said with a smile before I moved on to the next group of Vampires. After talking with all but a few of the vampires, I moved on to the Cullen's and their "cousins" the Denali clan.

I nodded to the Denali's who smiled timidly at me. I then began talking and laughing with the Cullen's.

After a few minutes of chatting with the Cullen coven I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed my father behind me.

"May I have the first dance, Bella?" He asked and I smiled.

"Of course." I danced with my father for two songs before Jasper cut in and I danced with him for four songs.

I was passed around and danced with every male vampire before I was back with my mate. We laughed as we danced, we also kissed. I was so happy. The whole ordeal with Edward was in the back of my mind. Nothing would disturb my mood, not tonight at least.

**A/N: That's the fourth chapter! Why was Alice laughing, and what is really going on between Alice and Edward? Find out next chapter. Chapter Five will be on the way. Just remember; Review!**

**-xox Jess**


	5. Chapter 5: Alice's Confession

Chapter Five: Alice's Confession

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update. I had family issues and didn't have time to write. But, I'm back now so... Yeah. :] Thank you for all the Reviews! Keep them coming! The truth about Alice will come to play in this chapter... Now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Only this story.**

The Ball progressed perfectly. Everyone Talked, laughed, danced and had fun. I had fun with Jasper, my father, my uncles, and the Cullen coven. The Denali's didn't have much to do with me; which was fine by me. I shrugged them off, and looked at the others.

Rose and Emmett were talking in a corner along with Stefan. I could see her giggle and him grin widely. Carlisle and Esme were talking with Aro and Marcus. Jasper was talking with my father. I looked around and didn't notice Alistair had disappeared. Alice was off in a dark tinted corner talking to a vampire. Even with my great eye sight; I couldn't see who it was. It was bugging me.

I turned to go over to her before Jasper and My father called me over to them. Sighing lowly under my breath I moved over to my father and mate.

"Yes, father?" I asked, my brows lifting a bit as I asked what he wanted.

"Jasper here has asked me to take you somewhere on a little trip." He told me with a gleam in his eye.

I arched a brow before looking at Jasper who nodded and grinned.

"Alright, sound fun!" I said with excitment ringing in my voice.

"When are we going to leave?" I asked Jasper who in turned pursed his lips then said.

"How about tomorrow night, Darlin'?" I grinned.

"Perfect." With that I kissed him on the lips and my father on the cheek before going back to see if I could spot Alice. Frowning as I didn't see her I sighed and moved over to talk with Rose, Emmett and Stefan.

"Hey, Bella." Rose said cheerfully with a grin.

"Hey." I grinned back.

"Lady Bella." Stefan said with a dip of his head.

"Stefan." I grinned a bit before looking to Emmett.

"So, How about an arm wrestle, Bro?" I asked with a smirk.

"You're so on, Bella!" Emmett grinned.

"This way." I smirked, turning to the big glass double door, that lead to the garden.

Once we were out in the garden I moved them to a big boulder with very little cracks in it. Placing my arm on it I grinnd at Emmett. He in turned grinned widely and moved over to the bolder before he rested his own arm on the bolder. Grasping his hand with mine I grin.

"Ready?" I asked, my gaze on his.

"Oh yeah." He stated with a huge ass grin.

"One...Two...Three..." I counted down, gripping his hand ready and waiting.

"Go!" As that was said we forced each other's hands back and forth until I was done playing with him and sent his hand crashing into the bolder below us.

"Ha! I won." I grinned. Scowling, Emmett muttered.

"Go again." He grinned. Grasping his hand once again we held our arms steady.

"Go." I called and once again we were evenly matched until I won again.

"I win again." I giggled and Emmett pouted.

"Damn it.." He crossed his arms over his chest. I laughed and patted his head.

"It's okay, brother bear." I grinned as he perked up at the nickname.

Once we had our fun we went back inside to the throne room. I looked around and noticed everyone was in a circle. "What's going on?" I asked as I made my way into the circle.

"It was a rouge vampire.." Father said as he looked at the writhing vampire who was in pain under Jane's gaze.

"Jane ease up a bit." I stated lightly before she glanced at me, breaking her eye contact.

The vampire on the floor relaxed a bit before he snarled up at me.

"You! You are the one he wants!" The vampire hissed.

"He will have you. He told me to get you.." He grinned widely before he lunged at me.

I quickly grabbed him in a headlock. Tightening my hold I snarled.

"Who ever 'he' is can forget it." I held him so tight he couldn't speak and his skin began to crack.

"Felix, Demetri." I called and they were instantly beside me.

"Take him to the holding cell and keep watch on him until I am my father and uncles deal with him." As I spoke they nodded and took the rouge to the holding cell and I shook my head.

"Well, back to the ball?" I asked with a small grin.

Everyone stared at me with a shocked expression.

"What?" I asked, frowning a bit. They all shook their head and went to talking to each other.

I turned to my father and uncles. "What happened?" I asked them. They all frowned.

"Well, we were in here talking and having fun while you and the big one went to the garden. That rouge came in as if he was a guest then out of no where he lunged at your father here, but Jane saw and quickly reacted." Uncle Aro explained.

I would have to thank Jane later. "Yes, shortly after Jane stopped him you came back, so we didn't ask him anything." My father murmured to me and I nodded.

"Alright. We shall deal with him after everyone leaves." I said.

I looked around and noticed Alistair standing by a wall, his arms crossed. Looking around again I saw Alice with the Cullen's and I blinked._ 'Hm... Odd.'_ I thought to myself before I moved over to Alistair.

"Hey, Alistair." I said with a small smile. He blinked at me then smiled softly.

"Hello, Princess Isabella." he murmured politely.

"Please, Call me Bella." I stated softly.

I hated being called Isabella. The only one who could really call me that was my father.

"Alright, I'm sorry." He apologized and I held up a hand.

"Apology not needed, my friend." I smiled and looked around.

"Where'd you disappear to?" I asked. He blinked and tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"I noticed you disappeared about half way into the ball." I stated matter-of-factly. He shrugged.

"I went outside." he told me, his gaze somewhere else. I turned to look who he was looking at and no one seemed out of place. I shrugged and turned back to him.

"Alright. Enjoy the rest of your night." I smiled and moved over to chat with some of the Irish vampires. I chatted with the Irish vampires for about twenty minutes before Alice came up to me and she tapped my shoulder.

"Bella, do you have a minute?" She asked, her golden stare pleading as I thought about it for a moment.

"Sure." I finally said. Grinning hugely, Alice took my elbow and pulled me towards the door.

"I want to speak to you alone.. In your room if that's okay?" She asked before letting my arm go.

"I guess." I finally said, wondering why talking to me alone was so amn important she had to speak to me alone.

Once we got into my room, I shut the door and turned to her.

"Okay. Talk." I told her, waiting for her to speak.

"You might want to sit down.." She said and my eyes narrowed.

"...Okay." I hesitantly sat down onto my bed and looked at her.

"You may speak now." I said after a minute of silence.

"Well, I guess you are wondering why I have been acting the way I have been acting?" Alice asked me and I nodded slowly.

"Well, two days after we left you-" My glare cut her off before she held up her hands.

"Sorry. Bad memories..." She frowned as I snorted.

"Mhmmm, but continue." I really wanted to know what the hell is up with the damn pixie.

Seeing my expression, Alice laughed. "C'mon, hurry up and speak. I want to get back to Jasper..." What I said caused Alice to frown.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a twist." She told me with a giggle.

"Fine." I said with a huff.

"Okay, well. After the two days we left you; I had a vision... Of my true mate.. And of edwards weird plot he kept flashing different things, I couldn't really see what he planed to do for it would change as quickly as I got it." She said with a more prominent frown.

"Hmm..." Was all I could manage as she continued to speak.

"Well... About my true mate since I know you are wondering who..." She trailed off as I nodded my head egarly.

"Well... My true mate is Alistair..." I gasped and stared at her in shock.

"Alistair? Really?" I asked, my voice rising with excitement and shock.

She just nodded with an expression that said if she was human she would be blushing. I giggled and hugged her tightly. "I'm SO happy for you Alice!" I all but screetched with joy.

Alice laughed and hugged me back. "I am too." She giggled, her arms still locked around my neck.

We laughed and talked about out boys before I stood up.

"We should get back before our men worry." I said with a wink and she giggled.

"True." With that we headed out and back towards the throne room.

"Oh, please don't tell everyone. I will when the time is right." She pleaded and I nodded.

"Alright." With a smile we walked back into the throne room to enjoy the rest of the ball until the time came to deal with the rouge vampire in the cells.

**A/N: Well. That's chapter Five! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Review if you want the next chapter!**

**-Xox Jess**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter...**

**I've been very busy with real life shizz. My parents are getting a divorce and I've been helping my dad get everything together so he can move into an Appartment. Don't worry. I am still writing the story I'm almost half way into the sixth chapter. Have faith in me and keep up with the reviews! Chapter six will be up shortly!**

**- xoxox Jess**


	7. Chapter 6: The Interogation

Chapter Six: The Interogation

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for all the lovely reviews! Keep them coming if you guys still want more updates!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight T-T No matter how much I want to.**

After the ball had ended, My uncles, father, and I went down to the cells. Jasper followed us, he wasn't letting me out of his sight. Jane also came, for she would be of use in this interogation. I could feel it.

Frowning as we entered the Cell that held the rouge. I snorted. I didn't like him. Not one fucking bit.

Upon seeing us he snarled and tried to lunge but the chains that binded him only let him go so far, before Jane glared daggers at him causing him to writhe on the ground with an ear peircing scream.

"Jane, ease up just a bit so he can talk." I told her and she nodded, allowing the pain to ease a bit but the pain was still there.

"Alright, talk if you want to live." I told him, standing a few inches away from him.

"I have nothing to say to you." He spat at me and I smirked.

"Jane.." with that the vampire began screaming in pain once again.

"Ease up again." I told her and the vampire lay on the floor panting still in obvious pain. "Now. I'll say it again; Talk or die." I sneered the last part. "Fine!" The vampire panted, I stood there arms crossed.

"Well? Get to it!" I snarled.

"Why are you here, and who is 'HE' you kept talking about?" I watched him, waiting for an answer.

"There was a male vampire who came to me with copper-ish brown hair and golden eyes like the one over there." He said pointing to Jasper when he said something about the vampire with Golden eyes that were turning to a dark copper.

_ 'It has to be Edward.'_ I thought to myself before I spoke out loud. "Did he happen to tell you his name?" I asked and the vampire shook his head.

"No, he just said he wanted me to go to Volterra and seek you out.. He wanted me to kidnap you and bring you to him." I snarled at the vampires words.

He cringed awaiting the pain he was in to intensify. When nothing happened he sighed softly.

"I told him at first I wouldn't do it... But he told me he had my mate." The vampire frowned and I could see he was wanting to help his mate as best as he could. "Hmm... What is your name?" I asked the rouge vampire, keeping my gaurd up.

"Riley." he aswered, his crimson gaze on mine. "And what is your mate's name?" I waited silently for the vampire to reply.

"Her name is Victoria." I stiffled a gasp. "Victoria? Is she a red head?" I asked, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly. "Yes. Do you know her?" He asked his gaze hopeful.

"Yeah, I knew her." I told him with a small grimance. "What do you mean by knew?" He asked, his brows furrowing.

"She and her friends; James and Laurent tired to kill me when I was human." I told him. I then began telling him my story of how I moved to Forks, Washington, meeting the Cullens, dating Edward, the baseball game, how James tracked me and the Cullens. How James wanted to kill me and lured me to the Ballet studio. I told him about them killing James and Victoria wanted revenge. I told him everything. When I was finished he stared at me like I was the devil. Shaking my head I spoke.

"Now, where would you be taking me?" I asked and everyone in the room gasped but Jasper growled.

"No! I'm not letting you go with him!" Jasper all but roared.

I sighed and looked to Jasper and the others. "I may not like this, but I am going to go with Riley here and see who this person who wants me is." I told them. Jasper was about to say something but I cut him off.

"I have a plan to get Victoria back from who ever it is." I told him. I then looked to Riley.

"You have to keep your thoughts clear when we go back to where ever it is we are going. I'm not sure if that vampire 'friend' of yours can read minds I want him to know nothing. Got it?" I asked and Riley nodded.

"Alright heres the plan..." I said and everyone listened intently.

I explained the plan to everyone. I explained how I would go with Riley to see who this vampire who wanted me. Jasper, Demitri, Jane, Felix, Alec, Emmett, Alice, and Alistair will follow behind us, keeping their mind clear just in case it really was Edward. Everyone was oblivious at first about the plan; but Emmett, and Jasper talked them into going with it.

It was almost time to go. I paced back and forth, arms crossed over my chest infront of my bed; Jasper laying on the bed watching me with his dark amber gaze.

He started back on human blood and his eyes were slowly becoming crimson like mine and my father and uncles. It wouldn't have done him really any good to stay 'vegetarian' as the Cullen's called it.

Why they would go for animal blood; I didn't-nor do I understand. Anyway; As I was making my fifth pace infront of the bed, Jasper reached out and pulled me onto his lap.

"Why so uptight, darlin'?" He asked in his sexy southern drawl. I sighed softly and snuggled into his embrace.

"I'm just on edge a bit to see what will happen.." I admitted, a frown crossing my features before I went expressionless.

"You know what I mean?" I asked, staring at the door to my room.

"Indeed." Was all he said as he kissed my head gently.

I smiled slightly and closed my eyes, relaxing in my mate's arms. We stayed like that for several minutes until a knock sounded at my door. "Everyone's ready, Dear." My mother; Athenodora called from the other side. "Alright, mom." I called and rose from the bed, pulling Jasper with me. It was time.

Once everyone was in the throne room, I said goodbye to my mother, father, and uncles. After everything was done; Jasper, Demitri, Jane, Felix, Alec, Emmett, Alice, Alistair, Riley, and myself made our way to the location Riley is supposed to meet, who ever the vampire is who 'wants' me. I inwardly roll my eyes as Riley and I make our way into a small clearing.

The others were about fifty feet away from me and Riley. Their minds blank and using my powers I masked their scent to blend in with the forest around us.

As Riley and I enter the clearing and I stiffened and snarled lowly under my breath. It _was_ Edward. The bastard still wanted me! I 'Struggled' in Riley's arms.

"Let me go Fucker!" I snarled, my pretend fight to get away from him and Edward smirked. "Bella," He practically purred. "So great you could join us." he stared at me hungrily and I just grimance.

"Hello, _Edward_." I sneered his name, my voice dripping with venom.

"Aw, babe. Don't be like that." he purred, his gaze trailing over my body and I mentally shuddered. _'Gross..'_ I thought to myself. Edward took a step towards me and I stiffened, so did Riley.

"You may leave now, Riley." he spoke. "Victoria is in the caben ten miles east." He said and Riley nodded, letting me go slowly until Edward grasped my arms tightly.

I snarled, my lips curling back from over my pearl white teeth. "Let go of me." I said calmly. A little too calmly. Edward just smirked.

"Not a chance. I told you I would get you, _love_." he drawled, his face getting closer and closer to mine.

I stood still knowing he would be stopped. Sure enough, as his lips got a few centimeters from mine, Edward fell to the ground with an ear piercing scream.

Jane and the others were in the clearing now. Riley and Victoria also. They held hands and smirked as Edward was getting what was coming to him.

I leaned over Edward as Demitri, Alistair, and Alec held him down. "I told you I didn't want you." I snarled.

I leaned down and smirked evily at him. "Now, you die." With that I grabbed his face with my hands and yanked so hard his head popped off and his body split in half. Alec and the others took turns tearing him apart. Jasper got to be the one to set his body on fire.

After Edward was destroyed, I kissed Jasper on the cheek and turned to everyone. "Let's go home shall we?" Everyone nodded and I looked to Riley and Victoria.

"You may come with us and be apart of the guard if you wish." The nodded and we all started for home. One ordeal was over. But there was another on the way, only we didn't know how bad it would effect me the most.

**A/N: Well, another chapter done! Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing. I love you all! :) Keep those reviews coming! **

**- xox Jess**


End file.
